Claim
by PteraWaters
Summary: As Blaine's rider, Kurt has always felt secure in their relationship – until someone else challenges that claim. Slash. AU but slight S2 finale spoilers. Dragon!Blaine/Kurt


**Title: **Claim**  
>Author: <strong>Ptera Waters**  
>Rating: <strong>NC-17**  
>Character(s)Pairing(s): **Kurt/Blaine (Can you believe it? Me?)**  
>Genre: <strong>AU fantasy, romance, smut  
><strong>Warning: <strong>dragon!Blaine, slash**  
>Spoilers: <strong>None**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee is not mine, at all**  
>Author Notes: <strong>Written for a prompt in the kink meme; Yeah, I don't know what's up with me lately, but my week off is coming to an end, so the many, many postings will as well :(  
><strong>Summary: <strong>As Blaine's rider, Kurt has always felt secure in their relationship – until someone else challenges that claim.**  
><strong>

Stroking his hand down the pebbly hide, Kurt pet his dragon's wing and shoulder before leaning forward and whispering, "Fly!"

Blaine took two steps forward and spread his wings as he jumped away from the cliff's edge, falling until his wings caught the air and carried them soaring. Kurt held onto the saddle tightly, glad he'd remembered to strap in for once. "Good boy," he cried over the wind, rubbing the side of one of Blaine's neck plates and then pulling on the reins to ask to turn left. Blaine knew the way home, of course, but both dragon and rider liked the feel of giving and receiving commands. After a long flight, Blaine descended toward their cabin, diving and then back-winging as they came in for a landing.

As Blaine walked toward the stable, Kurt unlatched his rigging and slid to the ground, trotting along beside and saying, "Another job well done, honey. I think we should be proud of ourselves."

Blaine nodded and bumped his head against Kurt's shoulder, making him laugh and kiss Blaine's eyelid. Kurt opened the stable door and let Blaine go in first, closing it again behind him. To keep Blaine's skin shiny and new, one always had to adhere to a strict post-mission regimen and since it was messy, Kurt unbuttoned his shirt as they settled in the bathing corner, stripping it and his jacket off and glad that someone had stoked the fire recently.

Blaine lay down next to the fire with a whoomp, sending the straw on the floor skittering and making Kurt give him a look of warning.

Despite Blaine's rude behavior, Kurt set about taking off the rigging and then sanding Blaine's scales down to exfoliate them. Blaine shivered as the feeling and licked Kurt's face with his long, forked tongue. Laughing, Kurt dipped a towel in warm water and ran it all over Blaine's hide, washing off the sand and any remaining dirt. Just as Kurt was about to get the moisturizing lotion he'd developed himself, Blaine rolled onto his back and pulled Kurt close with one front leg.

"Un-uh," Kurt says, slipping away and scooping some lotion out of the jar with his hand. "We have to finish before you can change or you're going to get all itchy."

Blaine sighed and submitted to Kurt's treatment, eventually raising one brow ridge to ask for permission. "Go ahead," Kurt nodded, wiping his hands on a towel and putting his shirt back on as Blaine shifted and shrank back into his more human-like form.

Rolling his neck to crack it and whipping his tail once, Blaine put an arm around Kurt and pulled him close, wrapping his smaller-form wings around them. "You know what I could go for?"

Kurt knew exactly what Blaine was aiming for, but they were late for the feast, so his kissed his dragon once on the lips before pushing away. "C'mon, honey. We're late. I know you like making a fashionably late entrance, but I'm not showing up to the princess' banquet debauched. I promise, later tonight..."

Blaine rubbed his forehead and the side of one horn against Kurt's head and fingered his neck, making Kurt shiver, "My mark's going to fade by then."

"Oh, don't be silly," Kurt cried, pushing Blaine's hand away. "Everyone knows I'm your rider. You never let them forget!" Kurt slipped away from his dragon and led the way through the courtyard and into their cabin. He'd picked out their outfits the night before the left on their mission - red for Kurt and white for Blaine - and wasted no time changing into his.

"Kurt," the dragon sighed, pulling on his pants and fastening the set of buttons above his tail, "I feel like someone's going to try taking you away from me. There are rumors-"

"Which are just rumors," Kurt insisted, helping Blaine fit his split white tunic over his wings, straddling the dragon's tail a little as he zipped up the wing-seams and pulled the tan sash around Blaine's waist, knotting it in place. "There! You look fabulous, darling."

Kurt turned away only to be drawn back again, pressed against Blaine's chest and thoroughly kissed before he was released. "Needed that," Blaine explained with a wry grin, making Kurt laugh and shake his head, taking Blaine's hand as they left their cottage and followed the torchlit path up to the Hall.

Everything was going fine until the dancing started. At dinner, Kurt sat next to his step-brother Finn, whose dragon, Rachel, refused to shut up about how she and Finn should get every mission because, let's face it, they were the kingdom's stars. Kurt snorted and shared a look with Blaine, who just smiled and took another bite of his food, thankfully using a fork for once. Across the table, Kurt's bestie Mercedes sat curled up next to her dragon, Sam. The mating was pretty new and both still had stars in their eyes. Kurt found himself hoping it would last.

Princess Quinn sat next to her cousin, Duke William, and watched the festivities. As the dancing started, Kurt got distracted by how sad and lonely she looked now that Rachel had claimed Finn as her mate. Kurt should have been paying more attention to the party. Before he knew what was going on, Kurt had been pulled close to a dragon that wasn't his Blaine, its tail wrapped tightly around Kurt's upper legs and one arm around his torso. A heavy hand held Kurt's head while a forked tongue forced its way into Kurt's mouth, trying to lay claim.

Someone screamed and Kurt struggled, pushing on the dragon's chest until the kiss broke. It was Karofsky. Furious, Kurt got an arm free and tugged sideways on one of Karofsky's horns until his eyes watered and he let Kurt go.

Blaine got between them right away, hissing at Karofsky, "He's mine! Leave my mate alone!"

Standing up taller and using his height to loom over Blaine, Karofsky sneered, "He doesn't look claimed to me. If you're ignoring his needs, I have a right to step in on that."

"Like fuck you do," Blaine snarled, pushing Karofsky once before turning around and grabbing Kurt into a tight kiss. Kurt moaned. It had been almost a week since they'd gone on their mission, with no time to reaffirm their bond during its course. Kurt should have let them come late to the party.

As it was, he got caught up in the heat of Blaine's kiss, letting his dragon thrust him up against one of the support beams and push Kurt's trousers down. Blaine's wings rattled around them in arousal and his tail whipped back and forth with anger. Kurt didn't like doing this in public, but sometimes it had to be done.

Kurt finished pushing his trousers down and off before reaching around to unbutton Blaine's, hissing when Blaine broke their kiss and bit Kurt harshly on the neck, renewing his claim with every second that his teeth stayed latched onto Kurt's skin.

When Blaine's trousers fell, Kurt brought first one leg up and then the other, letting Blaine hold him up as they rutted together. Now, this was Blaine's personal little touch as the dragon trailed his tail up the back of Kurt's thigh before teasing around his entrance. Kurt moaned and bit his lip as Blaine pushed the thin bony tip into his body. Fuck, he was grateful for that moisturizer they'd made sure to use because Blaine's tail-scales were soft and moist as he worked the tip inside. Meanwhile, Blaine's hold on Kurt's neck was constant and their cocks rubbed together urgently.

"Oh, oh!" Kurt cried as more of Blaine's tail slipped into him, flaring rapidly wider as it went. "Blaine! Agh!"

Finally, Blaine pulled his tail away, hitched Kurt's legs higher, and pressed into him. It was dry and rough and Kurt knew he'd be in pain for a day or two, but he really didn't care. Fucking a dragon was like nothing else in the entire world as Blaine's magic poured into him, cementing their bond as dragon and rider once more. Karofsky would never be a problem again.

When Kurt came, he blanked out with pleasure, keening and relieved when Blaine followed soon after.

That was when Kurt remembered where they were and flushed with embarrassment. He pushed at Blaine until the dragon pulled his teeth away from Kurt's neck, lapping at any broken skin, and pulled out, letting Kurt drop to the floor to pull his trousers back up.

Blaine sighed and followed Kurt's lead, covering himself and wrapping Kurt in one wing as he turned and sneered at Karofsky, "Like I said, he's mine. Go find your own rider."

Karofsky clenched his jaw in anger, but turned and left, his tail angrily knocking things over as it whipped from side to side. The rest of the room stood in stunned almost-silence until Sam put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. The crowd laughed and started to applaud, more than one couple mauling each other and hastily retreating into the night to find a more private way to continue the celebration.

Kurt felt like he should have been more embarrassed than he was, but the glow of being claimed by Blaine pushed all that to the background. As the party began again, the dragon turned to Kurt, pulling him into the dance and whispering in Kurt's ear, "I love you, sweetie. No one's taking you away from me."

Twining his hands into Blaine's hair and stroking one horn as they danced, Kurt smiled and replied, "I love you, too."


End file.
